


High Definition

by intothemidnightblue



Series: Musicbox [13]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Awsten + Travis' Slumber Party Podcast Submission, Dinner, Inspired by Music, M/M, Musical-ish, Time Loop, color symbolism, otto uses a phone in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothemidnightblue/pseuds/intothemidnightblue
Summary: Others talked around them, and waiters bustled around. Distractions, but Awsten just had eyes for the man in front of him.
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Otto Wood
Series: Musicbox [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/792762
Kudos: 4





	High Definition

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gunna be weird with this one bear with me baybee

_“I'd love to be in love with you enough to write a love song,”_

Awsten said as they finished up their food. The place they sat at was pretty. It was off the street, with string lights along the terrace. People passed on the street, looking in on the happy diners, all but the couple in the center. Others talked around them, and waiters bustled around. Distractions, but Awsten just had eyes for the man in front of him.

Otto sat across from him, playing with his phone, not actually doing anything except attempting to fill the space between them with some kind of energy besides the sick feeling in the pits of their stomaches, that wasn’t just from the mediocre meal.

_“I need to feel needed and I need it more than I let on,”_

Awsten spoke clearly, leaning forward to try and catch Otto’s eye. Otto glanced up, bored eyes grazing over Awsten’s form. It felt like a dagger through the heart.

_“I'll be home, just thinking about it_

_Maybe call like I used to,”_

Awsten got up, rather quickly and loudly. The dining area got quiet. Otto just stared at Awsten, closing his phone and crossing his arms, leaning back in his chair.

_“But I'll just stay alone, because alone is safer than with you,”_

Awsten left with that, turning away from Otto and leaving the restaurant. He didn’t even bother to pay, the least Otto could do was pay.

He walked out onto the sidewalk, pausing as he passed the threshold, the waitress posted just waved at him as he passed.

_“I like you inconveniently_

_You're squeezing out my dopamine_

_Yeah, you like me in spite of me_

_I feel these feelings quietly,”_

Awsten spoke to the air. Someone sat on the stairs to an apartment, boom-tap, boom-tapping along as the restaurant changed its music, lights fading to green. Otto sat awash with green staring at nothing, before getting up and paying for their meal.

_“You're cool but inconvenient_

_Now, my energy's depleted_

_Take a seat, babe, if you need it_

_Like I do, 'cause I'm defeated.”_

Awsten weighed the facts as he spoke, moving with the music that seemed to permeate now. Someone on the sidewalk spun around him as they passed him.

Otto walked out, but the green lights seemed to follow. The streetlight turned green as Otto stared at his phone. He flicked to Awsten’s number, pausing.

_“Now, I'm cancelled, I'm whatever_

_I'm the best thing that you'll never have_

_Now I'm lonely, yeah, if only_

_I could text you but I'm holding out.”_

Awsten moved gracefully, flowing one movement into another, speaking with his hands.

The streetlights around Otto turned red.

_“I'd love to be in love with you enough to write a love song.”_

Awsten was back in the diner, green lights flooding the place in a dark wash. Otto sat, staring back at him. No one moved. Otto took out his phone, and the lights faded to normal. People started moving once more.

_“I need to feel needed and I need it more than I let on.”_

Awsten’s voice rose as he sat up straight. Otto sighed and flicked closed his phone.

_“I'll be home, just thinking about it_

_Maybe call like I used to.”_

Awsten waved his arms in a gesture of defeat, clearly done with the conversation.

_“But I'll just stay alone, because alone is safer than with you.”_

He was angrier this time around, but paused, as Otto began picking up on the tension. He breathed in, and out slowly. The lights turned green.

_“I know I'm not around enough to make me worth the wait_

_It's like, who wants to be close with someone who always goes away?”_

Awsten made his case, sadness creeping in. Otto’s gaze stayed steady on him.

_And even when they're here, it's like_

_"Where's your fucking head at?"_

_"Why's it take so long to text back?"_

_"You're so bad at loving people back."_

Otto asked one after another. He was angry but barely showed it, besides his eyes. He bit his lip, and continued,

_“So here's a plaque for your wall_

_For the Hall of Fame of fucking off_

_When things get weird_

_Because I can't handle that again_

_It's like that,”_

Otto said spitefully. He was steady, cold, and tired of this.

_“It's like that,”_

Awsten agreed solemnly. Otto got up and left, without fanfare. Awsten stayed there, frozen.

_“I'd love to be in love with you enough to write a love song_

_I need to feel needed and I need it more than I let on,”_

Awsten stared where Otto was, loneliness creeping in as the lights faded to normal as Otto passed the threshold.

_I'll be home, just thinking about it_

_Maybe call like I used to_

_But I'll just stay alone, because alone is safer than with you._

Otto checked his phone as a streetlight turned green. The sound of the streets faded in. An ambulance passes, closer. Eventually, the streetlight turns red, as every other light around it turns green.

**Author's Note:**

> Hire me.  
> (jk...... unless? ;) )  
> I picture things rlly vividly so this is vision 2: electric boogaloo. First one was Lowkey as Hell you can find it in my backlog. Idk if this actually comes across as I want it to do leave your thoughts in the comments below so I can Validate Myself.  
> You can email this @ the boyz for the podcast and share it around how you like. I’m jus havin fun out here. 
> 
> _____________________________________________  
> comments and kudos heal my soul  
> find me on tumblr @ [lockewoodandco](http://www.lockewoodandco.tumblr.com)  
> twit @ [ jaceisblue](http://twitter.com/jaceisblue)  
> Also, check out my backlog if you're a fandom hopper!


End file.
